


Under A Pale Moonlight

by Reina_malone



Series: Where The Sun Sets [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, baby mickey, good parent terry, ooc terry, pregnacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Summary: A flashback of when Mickey found out he would be a big brother.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich/Miriam Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich/Terry Milkovich, Terry Milkovich/Miriam Milkovich
Series: Where The Sun Sets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616320
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Under A Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glowingdyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingdyke/gifts).



> Thank you Savemyatlantis for the request of flashbacks 💕💕

Mickey remembers a lot about his childhood. He remembers when he fell off his bike for the first time or when he first went to the amusement park. He remembers first meeting his fiancé. He remembers saying yes to marrying him and he remembers the look on his siblings face when he shouted that he would marry Ian so they would quit worrying about him.

His favorite memory though, is when he became a big brother.

When his siblings were born, he was six. He remembers when he found out he was going to be a big brother.

“Now listen, Mikhailo” his fathers words rang loud and clear, “you’re not going to be the only one anymore. You’re still our baby, you’ll always be our baby. But your mommy is going to have a baby. You’re going to be a big brother. Can I count on you to help?”

“Yes, daddy! I’ll be the best big brother ever.” Mickey was so excited about being a brother.

Every year for Christmas and every year for his birthday, his wish was always the same.

‘I want a baby brother or sister’

“Is mommy having me a brother or a sister, daddy?” 5 year old Mickey asked his dad while they were making dinner.

“I’m not sure yet, buddy. It’s too early to tell, but when we find out, we’ll let you know.”

Miriam had an appointment the next day, so Terry, Miriam and Mickey all went. Mickey wanted to see his baby brother or sister.

“Okay, Mrs. Milkovich,” the ultrasound technician started, “it’s too early to tell the gender, but would you like to see the baby?”

“Oh yes please!” Miriam exclaimed.

“Alright”

As the technician started the procedure of placing the gel on Miriam's tiny stomach, she started moving the wand around.

“Alright, family. There’s baby A and right over here is baby B. Congratulations!”

“My god. Twins, Miriam. We’re having twins!” Terry was so excited. All he ever wanted was a big family so that he could give them all the love and affection that he never had.

“Do you know if they’re identical or fraternal?” Miriam asked.

“Well, Mrs. Milkovich, it’s looks like they are fraternal, meaning that during your ovulation period, your body released two eggs. Most likely in situations like this, it is prone to be a boy/girl pregnancy. We can do another ultrasound in the next two to three months to determine the genders of the babies. Until then, I would recommend taking prenatal vitamins as well as maintaining a healthy and balanced diet. I understand this isn’t your first pregnancy, however, with twins, there is a higher chance of miscarriage.

What I’ll do is write you a list of foods to help with a healthy and full term pregnancy”

“Thank you so much. Do I need to make an appointment today or would you like for me to just return in three months?”

“You’re more than welcome to make the appointment today, but if you wanted to wait to make the appointment that’s fine too. Tell me, little one” she said looking at Mickey, “are you excited about being a big brother?”

“I’m very excited! Every year I wished for a baby brother or sister. I want them to get love like I get. Daddy always says that he wants a bunch of kids. I want that too! I love babies. My uncles just had a baby and I help take care of them when we visit. His name is Bentley and I’m gonna protect him.” Mickey said proudly.

All three adults just laughed and smiled at Mickey and his innocence.

********************

Around the three month appointment, Mickey had to go to school so terry and Miriam went to find out the genders of the twins.

When they went to pick Mickey up, he first ran to Terry and jumped in his arms.

“I missed you, daddy.” He said with as much energy that a five year old could muster.

“I missed you too, buddy. Hey, mommy and I have a surprise for you.” Terry said.

“Okay. What is it?”

“Mikhailo,” Miriam called his name, “let me see your hands”, she then placed one hand on her right side of her abdomen. “Feel that?” She asked.

He shook his head yes.

“That is your little sister” she then took his hands and moved them the lower left side of her abdomen, “and this is your little brother”

Mickey’s eyes lit up. He’d never been so happy in his life.

************************

A few days after Miriam and Terry told Mickey what the twins genders were, he had a very serious question.

“Daddy, what are you and mommy naming the babies?”

“Well buddy, we haven’t really decided yet. Why?”

“Can I help pick out a name?”

“Of course, buddy. What did you have in mind?”

“I like the name Miles. Miss Julie at school is having a baby and she said that she’s naming her baby Miles, but I also like the name Marie.”

“Why Marie, buddy?”

“That’s grandma’s name. Grandma is pretty and my little sister is going to be pretty like grandma.”

Terry started tearing up when he heard what his son had said.

***********************

Later that night, while Terry and Miriam were laying in bed, he replayed the conversation with his son.

“He’s very excited, my love. He kept asking questions about when they would be here or when he’d be able to see them.”

“I like the name “Miles”, Miriam stated. “Also, Marie would be a beautiful name for our baby girl. I was thinking about Miranda.”

“Miranda? Like my mother, Miranda?” Terry asked.

“Yeah. I know you miss her. I think it would be wonderful to have our baby girl named after two brave and strong women. Stan can’t hurt you anymore. I think that naming our daughter after your mother would be a great thing because then it would help keep her memory alive.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you? You do so much for me, Miriam. I can’t thank you enough. You’ve made me the happiest man on earth and you’ve given me such a beautiful family.”

“You get what you give, marido. You’ve given me such a beautiful life, and a beautiful baby boy as well as two more beautiful babies to come. A beautiful house and a beautiful view of this world.”

************************

Miriam's pregnancy was uneventful, to say the least.

As she grew the babies inside of her, Mickey became more and more protective and proud. He followed his mom everywhere she went. Where you saw Miriam you saw Mickey.

Everyone they met, he would tell them that his mommy was pregnant and that he was going to be a big brother.

He wanted to help his dad in the nursery, so Terry let him help pick out the paint for the nursery.

They wanted to do something that was gender neutral seeing as they were having boy/girl twins.

Mickey was obsessed with animals. He loved all kinds, but his favorites were elephants and monkeys.

While they were shopping for paint, Mickey saw a picture of jungle animals. It had elephants and koalas, monkeys and birds, and everything in between.

He told his dad that they needed to get it, that the twins would need it and that they would love it.

When they returned home, they found Miriam in the nursery folding and putting the twins clothes away. They decided to keep the walls an off white color but they did get pictures and things to go on the wall.

“Look, mommy!” Mickey said as he handed her the picture he found.

“Oh, mijo, that’s beautiful. Just like my monkey” she said while crouching to give him a hug.

*************************

The day Miriam went into labor, was also the day that Mickey turned 6.

The delivery went by fairly quickly and without much stress.

She was in labor for seven hours and after she delivered the twins, she told Terry to go get her son so he can meet his new siblings.

“How was school, buddy?” His dad asked.

“It was great daddy. Miss Grace”, Miss Julie’s replacement, “gave me a cupcake for my birthday and then we got to watch a movie. I got to pick so I chose curious George.”

“I bet I can top that present” Terry said to his son.

“What is it?” Mickey asked.

“Well let’s go see”

As they got to the hospital, Mickey was confused. He’d only been to the hospital when he was sick or to see the babies in his mommy’s tummy.

They walked into the room where his mom lay in the bed, two bassinets next to her.

She looked beautiful. Olive colored skin, black hair done in a braid, her brown eyes shined with so much love for her family.

“Mikhailo, I have a surprise for you. Come meet Miranda Marie and Terrance Miles, your new baby brother and sister.”

“They’re so tiny. Was I that small?”

Terry laughed at his son’s excitement and exclamation.

“No, buddy. See, when you were in mommy’s belly, you were by yourself. You had all the space to yourself, they had to share. They could only grow so much in your mommy. They’re smaller than you, but you know what?” He said.

“No, what daddy?”

“They’re gonna grow up to be big and strong like you. You know why?”

Mickey shook his head no.

“Because they are gonna have you to teach them how to play and eat their vegetables and they’re gonna wanna follow you around and be just like you.”

“I wanna make sure I’m the best big brother then.” Mickey said.

“Oh, you will be, my boy.”

********************************

When their parents passed away, Mickey swore to always be there for his siblings.

As he looks on from the top of the stairs, he sees Miles working on his homework and Miranda cooking them dinner. That was her thing, cooking.

He couldn’t be prouder of his siblings.

He always tried to protect them, to make sure that they knew they were loved, when their parents were no longer there.

He hoped that they knew how much he loved them and how he would die for them.

Of course, they can be shitheads, but he wouldn’t trade them for the world.


End file.
